Daedalus (episode)
The inventor of Earth's transporter comes aboard for an experiment. Summary Emory Erickson, the inventor of the transporter is beamed aboard ''Enterprise'' to conduct experiments on a sub-quantum transporter in a blacked-out area of space. Supposedly, this new transporter could allow a site-to-site transport to cover a range of several light years, making warp speed almost irrelevant - or at the very least increase the range of Enterprise s transporter pod significantly. As the scientist is now in a wheelchair, his daughter Danica comes along. The Ericksons being close friends of the Archer family, the following dinner is a very joyful one. However, from a private conversation between Emory and Danica, we understand that the motives behind the experimentation are not what they seem to be. Danica, alone with Archer, tells him that Emory has not been the same since the death of his son. After some time in the Barrens, a strange phenomenon is detected aboard Enterprise. Unfortunately, a crewman investigating it is found dead, as if he was exposed to a very high level of delta radiation. After the incident, Danica comes very close to divulging the truth, not comfortable anymore knowing more people could die before they are able to achieve their ends. From her father's answer, we understand that the idea of bringing his son back has become an obsession. Working with Tucker, Emory's stress shows in his secretive attitude and arouses Tucker's doubts. After a second manifestation (and a confrontation since Archer recognized Quinn Erickson's face), Emory makes his confession about his real motive; he is attempting to save his son Quinn, believed to be dead but actually trapped as a result of a botched transporter experiment. Still, Trip is not comfortable with the inventor, telling him that he understands his wish, but not his willingness to sacrifice other lives. The captain saves Emory's life when the manifestation blows out an EPS manifold. After the third time, Emory claims to have gathered enough data to be able to beam his son back. When the time comes, however, the transporter technology proves to be insufficient and Quinn materializes only to die in his father's arms a few seconds later. In a final conversation with Archer, Emory says that he is still better now, knowing that his son rests in peace. Also, during these events, T'Pol learns that she no longer shows any traces of Pa'nar Syndrome, confirming T'Pau's previous claim. ( ) T'Pol then asks Tucker for his understanding if she has less time to invest in their relationship as she is now reexamining her core beliefs and the very meaning of being a Vulcan. Log entries *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. In preparation for Dr. Erickson's experiment, we've reduced power in all but essential areas of the ship." *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We're entering an area known as the Barrens. There's not a star system within a hundred light years... perfect conditions for Emory's test." *"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've rendezvoused with the Sarajevo, which will be returning Emory and Danica to Earth." Memorable quotes "You want a mirror?" "You gotta mean streak in you, you know that?" : - Tucker and Archer, as Tucker adjusts his clothes in preparation for meeting Emory Erickson for the first time. "Nothing seems to be missing." : - Emory Erickson, after coming aboard Enterprise via the transporter. "The Vulcan Science Academy has been studying sub-quantum transporting for some time, with little result." "I've been trying to get my hands on some of that research for years. In hindsight, it's probably just as well that I couldn't. Might've sent me down the wrong path." : - T'Pol and Emory Erickson "Truth is, the sub-quantum transporter is a fundamentally flawed concept. It'll never work – not now, not a thousand years from now." : - Emory Erickson, to Archer "I've waited so long for this moment. Planned for it. What if something goes wrong? What if I fail?" "On the day before I entered flight training, I asked my father pretty much the same thing." "What did he say?" "Don't fail." : - Emory Erickson and Captain Archer "Quinn and I used to argue all the time... It wasn't till I lost him that I realized that those arguments were some of the happiest moments of my life" : - Emory Erickson and Charles Tucker "The ''Kir'Shara is having an enormous impact." "''It's clearly had an impact on you. You, uh, seem more certain of yourself." "I've never felt less certain." "You're re-examining your core beliefs, something most people never do." : - T'Pol and Phlox "At least my Warp engine still needs me." : - Tucker to T'Pol, after she informs him about her study of what it means to be Vulcan. Background Information Production *Seven days were used to shoot this episode, the sixth of which was , whose events included some filming on the set for Enterprise s sickbay (located on Paramount Stage 8). (Star Trek Magazine issue 155, p. 32) Reception *Manny Coto (executive producer of Star Trek: Enterprise) believes this episode to be one of the weakest of ''Enterprise'' s final season: "I wasn't pleased with the way the script turned out or with the final production. It was just a flawed episode." http://www.visimag.com/tvzone/t189_feat01.htm Continuity *This episode takes its name from the character of in Greek mythology. Daedalus, too, is a brilliant inventor whose invention kills his son, Icarus. *In a bit of irony, many of the protests of the original transporter, as described by Erickson during one of the initial conversations, came true throughout Star Trek lore (psychosis, copies, etc.). *"Daedalus" represents the first time that the inventor of the transporter has been officially established, seen or mentioned. *This episode has a resemblance to the Star Trek: Voyager episode , wherein Ma'Bor Jetrel deceives the crew of the into using their transporter in his attempt to revive the Talaxians that dissolved from the metreon cascade that he created. There is also an echo of Dr. Richard Daystrom in as Erickson mentions that, after inventing the transporter, his life consisted of endless attempts to recapture his former glory. *During the dinner scene, Erickson states that a sub-quantum transporter can transport a person from Earth to Vulcan, then Trip comments in awe that that is over sixteen light years. Vulcan was previously confirmed, in , to be sixteen light years from Earth. *Long-range transportation appears to be achievable, as a Delta Quadrant species, Sikarians, have a similar technology, as established in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Dominion transporter technology has been shown to be capable of transporting a person over distances of up to three light years as seen in . In , transwarp beaming enables persons to be transported among the planets of a star system (such as from Titan to the Narada, which was orbiting Earth at the time). Apocrypha *The making of this episode followed the release of the non-canon WildStorm Comics graphic novel "Forgiveness", which also involved the inventor of the transporter. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Commander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Bill Cobbs as Emory Erickson *Leslie Silva as Danica Erickson Co-stars *Donovan Knowles as Quinn *Noel Manzano as Burrows Uncredited co-stars *Jorge Benevides as Private R. Azar *Mark Correy as Alex *Daphney Dameraux as an operations division ensign *Scott Hill as Ensign Hutchison *Andrew MacBeth as Private E. Hamboyan *Breezy or Windy as Porthos References Alcohol; Archer, Henry; Barrens, the; brain cancer; butterfly; Cochrane, Zefram; delta radiation; Emory Erickson: Father of the Transporter; engineer; Kir'Shara; laser pistol; metaphysics; mirror; movie night; Pa'nar Syndrome; plasma feed; protest; Sarajevo; ; shuttlepod (22nd century); sub-quantum transporter; subspace node; T'Les; transporter; Tucker, Lizzie; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan Science Academy; wheelchair |next= }} cs:Daedalus (epizoda) de:Daedalus (Episode) es:Daedalus fr:Daedalus (épisode) ja:ENT:亜量子転送 nl:Daedalus (aflevering) Category:ENT episodes